


Nothing Like a One-Two Punch

by AnguishofMyLove



Series: Pic and Tell [3]
Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: Gang AU, Gen, most likely, possible drama in the future, which i will not write anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing with a cracked rib(s) is difficult, breathing heavily with a cracked rib(s) is fucking death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like a One-Two Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a louis pic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13674) by Mickey. 



> Originally posted [at my tumblr](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/35760882184/via-goknights-i-absolutely-love-aus-dont-you) two days ago. Only posted it now because I was laaaaaazy.
> 
> So I first thought of a fight club AU when I saw this (and a fight club AU with Louis as the main is fucking awe-so-me) but then Gang AU because draaaamaaa~
> 
> And yes, John is in Louis' gang. I kinda figured he was at Vincent's before (probably as a spy or some shit) and then when Vincent saw John with Louis, well, more blood boiled.
> 
> Tumblr notes:  
> i absolutely love aus don’t you? i especially love those little snippets where you see a glimpse and nothing more and it makes you yearn for more but there’s nothing and life is cruel isn’t it?

Breathing with a cracked rib(s) is difficult, breathing heavily with a cracked rib(s) is fucking death. Louis knows this fact, Louis is very well acquainted with this fact, hell, Louis has shared embarrassing stories about John over cookies and wine with this fact. His back hurts like a cunt and he doesn’t want to imagine the big red stain spreading across his pristine white jacket (John often tells him to either start wearing less fancy clothes or stop yapping about them, Louis graciously does neither). The worst of the hits on his face is the cut just a few centimeters from his left eye (it’s really not, but it’s sure as fuck feels like it). His knuckles are smeared with the mixture of his own blood and Vincent’s.

Over all, he looks like shit, and Vincent would have pointed that out to him, sneering how he couldn’t even hide his pretty little face behind John, but this would only have mattered a long time ago, back when he still didn’t know about Vincent’s gang, back when they only started getting familiar with the other (nothing quite says sweet, sweet adrenaline rush like punching the fuck out of Vincent). It wouldn’t have mattered anyway because Vincent hardly looked any better.

It’s only the two of them, the two leaders mano-a-mano. They’re in a parking lot, a new location for a not-so new activity. The others are surrounding them like a chalk-made circle, already having had the chance to prove themselves to everyone before it came down to the final round. It looks like a vague replica of a fight club, except not as fancy nor as camaraderie-feeling.

Louis smirks widely at Vincent, and the sound of a lip opening doesn’t even register in his mind. Vincent glowers back. Before either of them are aware of it, Louis is already punching Vincent in the gut. Vincent retaliates by kicking his thigh in his crouched position and Louis hits the ground with the side of his face that has the cut. Red smudges on the ground when Louis yanks Vincent down and nothing sounds like sweet victory like the resounding bang of Vincent’s head on the concrete.

It never matters who wins, no one ever keeps a tally of the number of times either of them has fainted or been dragged away or ‘lost’. It’s a push versus a shove and the number of times someone falls doesn’t count as much as who will stop getting up.

Neither will stop until someone’s down for the count.

(Perhaps permanently.)

(And Louis already knows his next move. It doesn’t matter if Vincent’s best friend is aware of Vincent’s other life, because either way, he will be dragged into it.)


End file.
